Space Heater
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Alfred and Natalia get into a huge fight, leaving Natalia dead. What does Alfred do with the body? ;; 1st person POV; AmeBel; human names used; Warnings: necrophilia, lemon, language.
1. Chapter 1

Space Heater.

I've had her for a few weeks now. Sure, her beauty is deteriorating as the maggots eat her porcelain flesh but deep down, I see her for what she really is. She is my Natalia. And no one can take that from me. She is so much quieter than she used to be but I don't mind the silence.

When I make love to her, I can almost still hear her gasps and pants and quiet calls of my name.

'_Alfred_,' she whines as I arrange myself between her legs. She's waiting for penetration, the thing that fully connects us. And I happily oblige, thrusting into her. She grips my hair and bucks against me.

Of course she doesn't do that now. Her arms are much too stiff to bend and bucking is out of the question. All she can feel is my cock inside her.

Sometimes the heater doesn't do such a swell job of heating her up all the way. The outside will be nice a warm and all I need is a little lube and we are cooking. But then when I get inside her, she's so cold. Just like sticking my dick into an ice box.

She's colder than the looks she used to give me. Colder than her big brother's wasteland of a home.

How could looks be so deceiving? So nice and warm and welcoming on the outside but really the inside is just an empty shell, a place where no life will be able to grow. And how she wanted life to grow.

She _begged_ me for babies. Since I worked all the time, she had nothing to bide her time. She wanted babies to care for and to raise. I wanted that more than anything but, it wouldn't be fair for them since they wouldn't be able to see their daddy enough.

And so I promised when my hours got cut back or there was a lapse at work, we would plan to conceive a child. That tided for over for a while. But only for a while.

And soon she was back up my muffler, asking about work and if there was a slow coming up anytime soon. And I told her,

"Baby, I don't know. All I know is that I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

But this wasn't enough for her. No, she demanded, _fucking demanded_, me to give her babies **now.** If there is one thing I don't like, it's being told what to do. I don't step on her toes, so why step on mine?

And so I stood and I said,

"**No**."

And she gave me the harshest glare I had ever seen from her. To this day, I still shiver when I think about it.

I opened my mouth to say something but she had begun to storm off, heading to the kitchen. So, I followed her only to nearly get my throat slit.

Who knew she would be crazy enough to try to kill me? All because I didn't want to have babies right this minute? I had promised her I would but now that she was wildly slashing at me, I had no choice but to revoke my promise.

Now something in me snapped. Since I have been in many wars, I have post-traumatic stress disorder. I used to wake up in the night, choking Natalia to near-death, all because of a war memory. But she helped me through it. She helped me gain my sanity back.

But now, as she slashed wildly at me, my fight or flight instinct kicked in. And no way in hell was I running. I had been taught not to. So I grabbed her head and snapped her neck. It wasn't until after I had hidden her body had I realized what I had done. And somehow, I felt no remorse.

No guilt. No pain. No regret. No depression. Nothing. I felt absolutely and comfortably numb. If anything, maybe a slight wave of euphoria. It was a different kind of feeling.

And when I went back to her body later that night, she was still nice and fresh and pretty in her usual blue dress. She looked so beautiful there. Like a fallen angel. And so, I just couldn't help myself. She was so tempting, laying there so helpless. Maybe I'm just a sucker for damsels in distress.

And so I lifted her dress up. She was wearing her usual stockings and garter belt and black panties to match. My hand slid up her thigh. She wasn't hot but not cold either. Nice and cool, like she had just taken a dip in the pool. Her legs moved easily enough as I spread her, pulling her panties off and seeing her succulent cunt there for the taking. I ran my finger from her clit to her opening, feeling she was nice and wet and hot inside still. And I then I couldn't have stopped even if the cops were there, ready to arrest me.

I moved my mouth to her pussy, lapping at it like I liked to. She didn't respond. But in my mind, she was herself again, mewling and gripping my hair as I worked my tongue over her clit. I suckled that little bud until I was content. I pulled up with a smack, feeling she had been lubed up enough with my saliva and soon wanted something else.

I undid my pants, gazing down at her form, convincing myself she really was only sleeping as I stroked my cock to life. God, she was so hot just lying there, spread eagle. Practically begging to be filled with my cum. I groaned softly, feeling I had a raging boner by now and decided this was the moment of truth.

I lined up to her opening, slipping in, inch by inch, and groaning softly as her muscles responded by squeezing the intruding object. God, why was this turning me on so much? I was soon all the way to the hilt and had reached her core. And that's when it began.

I began to fuck her, harder than I usually would since her body was so compliant now. I spread her fucking legs as wide as I wanted, thrusting into her balls deep. I could almost feel her nails rake up my spine or her hot breath against my neck.

All the feelings were just too much and so I came in her quickly. Much too quickly for my taste. It made me quite embarrassed. I got off faster on her corpse than the real, living breathing girl. How macabre. I pulled out, my dick twitching as I watched the cum seep out of her pussy.

And that was when I felt something. Disgust.

What I had done was fucking filthy. I had just fucked my wife's corpse. I'm sure wherever she was, she had that familiar scowl plastered on her face. Or maybe a look of relief. She was now relieved of the man who denied her happiness.

I sat there for a while, my dick practically in the dirt as I stared at her limp body. How long could I get away with this for? What else could I do to her body? What other girls could I do this to? So many ideas ran through my head. But the best thing to do was waiting. Nobody knew she was even dead.

With this, I wrapped her up again in the blanket she so loved and covered her with some tree limbs and things. I would have to find a better place to keep her so animals and bugs couldn't easily get to her. I bid farewell and soon returned home. So much to do, so little time.

Note: Hey, this is the author and I just wanted you guys to know this will be my first big story with chapters and er'rything. This is chapter one and it just kind of sets up the story and has some smut too. Though it is necrophilia. O u O

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thank you for reading~

(I'll update this whenever I feel like it but I'll try to keep it weekly at least.)


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I masturbated several times. Reliving the memories of being inside her hot cunt and filling her with my seed. I don't know what the fuck was wrong with me. I felt twisted. I didn't feel like myself. But at the same time, I was living it up. I fucking loved using her. I couldn't deny that. But now that all was said and done, what now?

I went to bed and got a very restful sleep and soon headed off early in the morning to go check on her.

She was as I left her, untouched by bugs and animals surprisingly. Maybe I wrapped the blanket up tightly enough? But as I unwrapped her, her face was still the same as it was when I felt her neck bones snap under my gloved hands. It was a look of surprise. It was a bit of a relief compared to her usual scowl.

I stood up, pondering what to do with her now. But first I would have to call in sick to work. After that, I would have all day to figure out my situation.

And so I called, and they understood, and now I had a whole 24 hours. I figured I ought to bring her back to the house to shelter her from the elements. And so began my trek back to the house. She was light as a feather but stiff so it was a bit hard to carry. And she reeked of piss and shit. I wondered why for a minute and then remembered when people go, their bladders do too.

So a bath was in order for my dear Natalia. It was a good thing she was in one piece and had not been stabbed or shot. I gave myself an inward pat on the back as I soon reached the house.

Now where we lived was completely rural. Our neighbors were a few miles away so that was a plus. We lived in a big house with woods in the back. Our little haven. Well, it was mine now.

I brought her in and immediately took her to the bathroom, setting her in the tub and undressing her. Her naked body was just as glorious as it had been with life in it. Her skin was lighter now. It had grey under her peachy flesh. I turned on the bathwater, hoping maybe the warm water would thaw her out a bit. She was cool to the touch now, like she had been outside without a coat. Her skin was a bit rubbery now as well.

As the tub filled, I took a sponge and began to bathe her, washing her neck and chest and back. Even washing her arms and legs and in between her toes. And then the sponge worked up to the space between her legs. I quickly lost the sponge and held my hand against her vulva.

She had warmed up considerably with the steaming water so it was almost as if she were herself again, apart from the greying of her skin. I spread her labia open and rubbed my middle finger against her clit. I started slowly and soon was rubbing her forcefully, at a pace that would have made her scream.

Goddamn, why was I getting excited? Why did that turn me on? Did war and death and fighting warp my mind that much? I did have to take medication for my PTSD but when I did, I felt completely sedated. Like I had no control. So I only took them when I got really bad. How long had it been since I took one? Oh well. The point of the matter was, I was getting hard even as I slipped a finger inside her, feeling her cool walls all around.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Actually, it felt pretty good. Not as good as her hot, juicy pussy from last night but this was almost as good. And so I fingered her roughly. I shoved my goddamn fingers into her cunt with all the strength I had.

And I could almost hear her screams and cries of pain. Goosebumps rose on my arm and my dick was engorged with blood by now. I guess it was time I had a bath.

I couldn't wait to fuck her so I ignored the floating pieces of shit that she had messed herself with and hopped in anyway. I moved between her legs and was right outside her entrance when I thought of something.

She had never let me have anal before. And why not now, when she had no say in what to do and she needed to be punished anyway for shitting her pants. And so as I angled my cock down towards her shitty asshole, I was grinning like a maniac.

I shoved into her as hard as I could. The tightness was not expected and it burned at bit since she hadn't been lubed up. But all would be remedied as I moved slowly, growing used to the tightness. Holy shit, this was amazing. It was so much tighter than her pussy. I could almost say her pussy was gaping compared to this.

I went at a slow pace at first and gradually increased, not wanting another embarrassing moment like last night. I gripped her hair like reigns as I was soon throttling into her ass, having her face down in the water. It's not like she needed to breathe, right?

And I came. Harder than ever before. I came into her ass and I filled her to the brim with semen. As I pulled out, I saw my white goo drip down her taint and over her pussy. And I was hard again.

I fucked her again, shoving my shitty cock into her pussy, not caring about infection since she was fucking dead. And then it was that same old song and dance. I fucked her and I came. And now that she was filled like a jelly donut, it was about high time I get a real shower and finish washing her.

So I cleaned her up and took her to one of the spare bedrooms, laying her naked body onto the bed and kissing her forehead sweetly. I don't know why I did. But after I did, it felt like something was squeezing my heart. There was a sharp pain in my chest and it hurt so much. I coughed and choked for a moment, feeling myself tear up. Now the remorse had kicked in.

I got up slowly, still holding my hand over my heart as I gave a longing look to Natalia before heading off to turn the AC all the way down and then to my shower.

What had I done? I killed the only one who loved me really. She knew I had problems but she accepted them anyway and even helped me through them. She stuck through my side through thick and thin. And all she wanted was a child of our own.

My head hung heavy in the shower as the water pattered against my shoulders. Tears dripped from my eyes and I sniffed occasionally. I hurt her. So deeply and then I killed her. And then I even used her dead body for my own pleasure? My hands were in fists at my sides as I trembled violently. I cried out, falling to my knees and soon wailing in the shower, beating my fists against the porcelain.

How dare I. How fucking dare I.


End file.
